When Worlds Collide
by Xevion21
Summary: In the city of Metropolis a crash was heard. A madman appeared. His mind was set on leveling Metropolis and making a city of his own over top. Meteorites hit 4 different worlds. The people who go to see these crash sites will get a surprise, saving areas.
1. Prolouge

When Worlds Collide

_**When Worlds Collide**_

_**intro**_

_**Characters and relations**_

_Spyro-Cynder (newlyweds)_

_Red-Mia (married 2 years)_

_Orion-Amy (boyfriend/girlfriend)_

_Ignitus, Cyrill, Volteer, and Terrador- dragon guardians_

_Renamon-Redamon (best friends)_

_Saphira-Xevion (boyfriend/girlfriend)_

_Corrinamon-Guilmon (best friends)_

_Blaze-Silver (fire/psychic guardians)_

_Mayor-army commander (best friends since high school)_

_There are different classes of living things._

_Humans_

_Laguz (copyrighted by Nintendo)_

_Dragons_

_Digimon (half copyrighted by Bandai)_

_Animals (Blaze and Silver copyrighted by Sega)_

_The characters so far are placed in the following classes._

_Humans-Mayor, and army commander._

_Laguz- Red, Mia, Orion, Amy (characters copyrighted by me. Ask me if u want to use them in a story)_

_Dragons- Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, Cyrill, Volteer, Terrador, Saphira, Xevion. (Xevion copyrighted by me same rules of usage like the others, Saphira no clue, and the rest is Sierra)_

_Digimon- Renamon, Redamon, Guilmon, Corrinamon. (Renamon, Guilmon copyrighted by Bandai, Redamon no clue and Corrinamon copyrighted by me)_

_This story is about a city named Metropolis and how its entire existence was threatened by a masked madman trying to level Metropolis to make their own city on top. When worlds collide it was said to put an end to this disaster before it begins. To learn more you'll have to wait for chapter 1. The Prophecy Unfolds._


	2. The Prophecy Unfolds

Chpt 1 The Prophecy Unfolds

Chpt 1 The Prophecy Unfolds

_One day in the peaceful city of Metropolis a strange light had hit the earth creating a crater where an ominous looking black fog had taken form. Within the fog a mysterious silhouette had appeared. It was of a human shape no doubt but it wasn't human at all. As a matter of fact it was a madman bent on leveling Metropolis and creating his own city on top._

_At the same time a similar looking meteor hit 3 different worlds and the other side of Metropolis. The other worlds were The Dragon Realm, Mobius, and the Digital World. Out of this meteor there was a carving of a prophecy. It read, "Out of the darkness and into the light 4 worlds mix to stop an immense, cursed evil from causing the unthinkable to occur on 1 of the worlds civilian locations. Heroes and heroines from each world will unite to defeat this great evil and cleanse the galaxy from this monster". _

_In the Dragon Realm Spyro and Cynder got marred when the meteor struck the temple. "Oh no the others are still in there" Cynder gasped. _

"_We must go and check on them" Spyro mentioned. With that the young couple had flew to the temple where they saw Ignitus, Cyrill, Terrador, Volteer, and two other dragons they never saw before alive and breathing. Relieved by this Cynder asked "who are these two other dragons"? The newcomers introduced themselves as Saphira and Xevion and their relationship with each other and their ability to turn to their child forms. With their new friends Spyro, Cynder, and all the other dragons investigated this prophecy stone, but when Spyro touched it a bright white light engulfed all 8 dragons and before they new what hit them they were in a forest and out of the Dragon Realm._

_In the planet Mobius Sonic, Blaze, Silver, and Amy were taking a walk in Soleanna when the meteor hit the jungle. Being of kind natures they went to the jungle to investigate. When they got there they noticed a stone unlike the others. "Careful Sonic I don't like the essence I feel coming from that rock". Blaze stated._

"_Don't worry so much Blaze your talking to the blue streak I'm always careful". Sonic replied. When he touched it a white light engulfed all of them to. When it faded they all were beside a building which proved they weren't on Mobius anymore. Did that engage a Chaos Control no one new._

_When the meteor hit the Digital World the entire system shook. This event was weird because the Digiworld never gets these events because the entire world is in the internet. To investigate the digi-government sent special ops team A, a team that was in the real world before so they new what this was, to investigate. This team consisted of only 4 Digimon, Renamon, Redamon, Guilmon, and Corrinamon (prefers Corrine). When they found a mysterious stone Corrine attempted to pick it up. This caused a white light that engulfed them. "Holy shi…" Corrine never could finish that line because by the time she did they were on a beach, and not in the Digiworld._

_When the mayor and the army commander of Metropolis noticed these lights they sent a team of their very best Laguz warriors to investigate. The team consisted of Red and Mia (married, fox Laguz), Orion and Amy (boyfriend/girlfriend, phoenix type Laguz). Their mission was cut short when the causes of the lights found them instead. Immediately they all questioned at once "Who the hell are you"?!_


	3. One Down

Chpt 2 One Down

Chpt 2 One Down

"Who the hell are you"? Everyone questioned at the same time. First all the dragons introduced themselves, and their relationships within them. Then the Digimon followed suit, then the Laguz who walked them to the mayor and someone Renamon and Guilmon swear they've seen before. "How are you other worlders doing this fine day"? Everyone gasped at the other worlders comment but responded to the question. "Good".

"Cynder, you and Spyro mastered the elements under the tutoring of the Dragon Guardians, and you can stop time correct"? The Mayor asked.

"Yes but why"? Cynder asked. The Mayor responded with 1 hell of a lecture on why he asked that question, how she'll find out later, and why everyone got warped to Metropolis, and how they must save the world from "him".

"Who is he"? Orion asked

"No one knows". Responded the army commander " You will be briefed on the mission momentarily. Meet me in my Quarters. Red led them there in t-5 minutes. Dismissed." On his way out he whispered to Renamon and Guilmon "I know you 2 and you know me think omega hybrid Renamon, and Guilmon". Once he left the mayor had asked why this Renamon looks so different than the others. She explained the 3 types of Renamon (Air, Land, and Sea), and the hybrids, and how she's a rare case. The Hybrid of Hybrids (hence the "omega" hybrid term).

Like he was ordered Red took the 23 of them to the commander's quarters for the debriefing of their mission. The objective was to destroy 1 of the remaining beacons so the madman cannot harm the currently targeted location. "Remaining, you mean somebody else had started why don't they finish it then"? Spyro had asked.

"Because Kaile, the one who started the 30 beacons destruction derby was turned…………………….to stone by the madman." He replied. He then explained Kaile in a more distinct matter with facts like his ice magic, his speed, and his lynx spirit within him, and its power. Then he said that Kaile was turned to stone by a trap beside this beacon they were to destroy. Then Ignitus asked how they are to avoid this trap. All the army commander said was to look for Kaie and Raving Fire they know were it was, because they saw Kaile activate it. Once they stepped outside they noticed Kaile turned to stone. After honoring him for 5 minutes they went to the hospital (guided by Red, Mia, Orion, and Ami who were told to join the quest to save Metropolis) and spoke with Kaie and Raving Fire about the trap and were only told where the beacon and the trap are located.

Once they had arrived their objective was clear. Set explosives in points A (engine room), B (generator room), and C (Beacon main computer system room). They had split into three recon teams that had to plant explosives undetected. They had ear communicators so they could talk secretly among each other during the mission. When point A was reached by the Dragons they set the explosive for 30 minutes had bolted out of their and waited outside for the others. Point B was similar except the timer was 35 minutes then they ran out and met up with the dragons. Recon team C was made up of only the Digimon, Red, and Blaze. Point C was the farthest in yet they only set the timer for 20 minutes because that's all team A's had left before it blew. The good thing was these were the fastest of all the teams so they could make it no problem………or so they thought. By the time they reached bomb B there was 10 min to get out left. While they ran Corrine hit a blocked door way that was the fastest way out. "Shit this really sucks"! Corrine exclaimed. They removed it and could see the exit but had only 2 minutes to get there. "Get the hell out of there"! Orion yelled so could hear him. Team C ran as fast as possible, but they were to slow and Bomb A, and C blew. Smoke came up and silhouettes appeared…………..but only 4 Emerged. First was Red, then Corrine, Redamon, and…………………….Guilmon.

"Where the hell is Renamon and Blaze" Cynder had yelled without knowing she did.

"God damn it they are still in there. No soldier gets left behind"! Red shouted and turned to get them but bomb B blew and there was nothing left, but on his way the 8 dragons blocked him and said their gone it's to late. Silver, Redamon, and Guilmon started to cry "WHY LORD WHY"? They all said in between tears.


	4. Quarter Falls

Chpt 3 Quarter Falls

Chpt 3 Quarter Falls

Guilmon, Redamon, and Silver were still crying when they returned to the barracks and the mayor heard the story about the loss of Renamon and Blaze to bomb C. After an hour of mourning and more crying, an explosion was heard in the lower-right corner of Metropolis. To everyone's surprise it was a missile test launch that hit the marketing district. Fortunately there were no casualties or any injured. The mayor knew who launched it, as well as the Laguz. "Hey Commander John……..shit I revealed the commander's name"! Red had declared.

"It's alright Red I was going to tell them now anyway". Commander John said.

With that John told them that their next mission was to investigate the marketplace to see if there was anything to help them locate the madman's lair. When they arrived they found nothing but ruin. No houses, stores, flora, fauna, nothing at all, just dirt. "It vaporized everything, how did anyone, let alone everyone survive this". Cynder questioned

"I don't know but I don't want to stick around to find out because here's a second one coming RUN AWAY. Cynder we have to split up to avoid it"! Spyro yelled.

"No I will never leave you, not after that incident with Gaul"! Cynder yelled back to Spyro.

"Now isn't the time to argue Cynder" Spyro said and hugged her. "Listen nothing will happen to me we have to go now ok"? He questioned.

"Ok Spyro let's go then". Cynder said in a sad tone. They kissed each other in a short, but loving kiss. With that they were the last to get out of the way of the missile, but not un-harmed. Cynder had a broken wing, and a few broken ribs, but was luckier than Spyro who broke both wings, left hind leg, and 3 ribs.

Both were knocked un-conscious. They both awoke in the army's infirmary all bandaged up and beside each other on the same bed. "Told you we'd be ok, didn't I"? Spyro said in a hoarse but readable voice.

"Yeah but look what happened to us. We have several broken bones, and are stuck in this, this……place". Cynder answered in a kind of angry tone, but Spyro didn't argue. She was right, they weren't ok, they could barely move their heads to see each other, let alone speak. When the got the guts to try to get up and walk they heard voices down the hall they limped out to see who they were. It was Red, John, Kaie, and Raving Fire. "Oh your up and walking already, wow Dragon's never cease to amaze me. If it was one of us who this happened to we couldn't move until about a week has passed". Kaie said in a kind tone.

"Yeah well it'll take more then this to put us out of commission right Cynder"? Spyro asked Cynder.

"Definably" She answered. After talking with John and the mayor, Kaie and Raving Fire revealed to all the others that they will join the quest to save Metropolis, as long as they save Kaile in the process. Everyone agreed, and with that the fate of Metropolis rested upon 2 more people's shoulders.


	5. Beacon 2 Destroyed

Chpt 4 Beacon 2 Destroyed

_**Chpt 4 Beacon 2 Destroyed**_

_Shortly after Kaie and Raving Fire joined the quest they went to Kaile's statue to revive him. "Damn I need to use "that" technique along with resurrection." Kaie said._

"_Are you sure you should reveal "that" to them". Raving Fire argued. _

"_Do I have much choice"? Kaie retaliated._

"_No" Raving Fire said back. With that Kaie said some weird words then she stated "I summon you Aira winged beast of healing. Help me revive Kaile from his petrified state. Resurrection"! She stated. A winged horse shone a brilliant white and touched Kaie's staff. Kaile reappeared in a human state. "Kaie, Raving Fire, Aira how ya'll doing, and who the hell's the peanut gallery behind you"? Kaile questioned. After a crap load of introductions, and an explanation for all of this, Kaile explained his story, and about Slagathor (a spirit like Aira except it's a lynx). Raving Fire followed suit except his spirit, Flare, was a phoenix._

_After this they all returned to the barracks, and were told to destroy a newly located beacon with 2 bombs instead of 3. With this in mind they all went to this beacon and split into teams and stormed in. This brought back painful memories of Blaze, and Renamon, but they journeyed through the beacon anyway. Bomb team Alpha planted their bomb in the generator room just like last time, but set it to 35 minutes instead of 30. They then waited outside keeping in touch with ear microphones again. Bomb team beta planted their bomb by the beams in the basement to make sure this beacon went down. They set their bomb to 40 minutes instead of 35 to avoid any problems. When they got out and were greeted by the others, a different yet familiar voice came on the microphones. "Bomb C is set to 37 minutes". This mysterious voice stated. The beacon blew, and out of the smoke a familiar silhouette appeared in the smoke. After about 30 seconds of looking Cynder yelled "Blaze your alive"! Cynder flew to Blaze and carried her to the rest of the crew. Blaze was bleeding like crazy. Kaie healed her to the best of her abilities and told Blaze everything that she missed. "Me and Renamon survived but got split up by a pile of rubble. I can't say she's still alive, but I can say she wandered off north of the destroyed beacon's back area". Everyone smiled as the hunt for Renamon began. "Hey doll what say we ditch these guys and we can get to know each other a little better"? Kaile said_

"_In your wildest dreams, pretty boy. Later ya'll I need to get medical attention for the cuts and flesh wounds". Blaze said and limped toward the infirmary._


	6. Worldly Travel

Chpt 5 Worldly Travel

_**Chpt 5 Worldly Travel**_

_Renamon is unconscious and dreaming of past events in her life. The day she met Redamon they were in grade 9 and had every class together, and they eventually became best friends. As time passed their friendship grew until one day when everything changed. She was in grade 11 and was walking home from school when a human had pointed a gun to her head and told her to put all her digi-dollars into a bag. She said no and he had smacked her as hard as he could and she was bleeding right beneath her left eye where he had hit her with the barrel of the gun. Thank God it was only a small cut seeing how she basically dodged it. Seeing this Redamon had jumped in and fought this armed man and KO'd him with one punch. Redamon had saved Renamon's life. After this ay they were nearly inseparable to the point where both their families lived in the same house._

_Renamon awoke in front of a deserted castle in what looked to be covered in gems, and surrounded by them. There she found a sign that read "Cy d Castle". Some letters were missing. Once she found them, she arranged them until they said "Cynder's Castle". Renamon panicked remembering Spyro and Cynder's story. She was in the Dragon Realm. How she got there, she didn't know. All she knew was she wasn't in Metropolis and she had to get back somehow._

"_Oh shit how'd this happen, and how do I get back. Damn look at me I'm sounding more like Corrine. I'm around her too much. Note to self; take a vacation with Redamon away from her so I can sound more like me. Let's see I might as well climb to the top of Cynder's old castle and see what I can see. Maybe I can find a way back to Metropolis from up there. Well let's climb the wall; it'll be faster than going all the way threw it". Renamon talked to herself. After an hour of climbing up she was on the roof where Ignitus was captured years ago. There she found a sign that had a diagonal arrow and read "This way to the Portal of Convexity". Amazed by the portal she didn't even notice the edge and stepped off the edge. "Smack" she landed on her feet on an invisible pathway. "Holy crap what am I standing on!? It's a damn invisible walkway. Well no turning back now I might as well go to the portal" She said. With that she walked into the Portal of Convexity._

_Upon entrance into the portal she screamed "Holy Shit. What the fuck is that"! A Giant Squid, type thing had floated by her. As she walked in she notices a figure that appeared to be a purple dragon and a beacon. "Is that Spyro? No it can't be this one's taller and more mature. Wait the only other purple dragon I know of by Spyro and Cynder's stories is……….no it can't be. It's the, the, the Dark Master. Oh no, this isn't possible, he's returned". She stated this in a tone that expressed she was scared out of her wits. She progressed through the portal with the same path Spyro did, except she couldn't glide. Instead she jumped them. When she was under the Dark Master's platform, she thought of a plan how to destroy the beacon and run. She looked onto the Dark Masters platform and he was gone. She turned around just to get grabbed by the throat. The Dark Master found her. She thought she was as good as terminated, but she wasn't. The Dark Master said in his evil tone. "Work for me and you won't die. I will not waste my power on turning you evil. Instead, I'll put you on a leash and you will stay put and do what I say. Oh if you try to run you'll be killed without hesitation. Understand"?_

"_Yes". Renamon replied. With that Renamon was as good as trapped within the Portal of Convexity. A month later and no one had rescued her yet._

_After a month and a half with Blaze back on the force, John called the force into his barracks for a mission briefing._

"_I am going to split you into you separate classes, and give them Captains. Captain of the dragons is Ignitus. Captain of the Mobian's is Blaze. Captain of the Digimon-until we confirm if Renamon's alive or not- is Guilmon. Captain of the Laguz is Red. I will join the Digimon for this mission. As for the mission, I'll tell the Captains then they will tell you. Dismissed"! John ordered and everyone gave the salute. Ignitus, Blaze, Guilmon, and Red stayed behind and John said "The co-ordinates of this beacon are in a place Ignitus knows all to well. A place within the Dragon Realm called the Portal of Convexity". Everyone gasped and Ignitus couldn't believe what he had just heard. Once the meeting was over everyone was ready to figure out how to get to the Dragon Realm except the dragons. "My friends this location is hard to believe but it's in the Portal of Convexity. We must travel back to our world and destroy this beacon". Ignitus said in a surprised tone._

_A week later our teams discover that they need the stones to travel through worlds. So when they transported to the Dragon Realm they appeared in the temple. It was just as they left it except someone else lived there. When they found him it was a human. Saphira unexpectedly said "Eragon is that you"? _

"_Saphira is that you. I can't believe it. It's really you". Eragon Replied immediately. Saphira then explained the Dragon Rider ways and its unfortunate side effect. After the reunion they all headed to Cynder's old Castle. "This brings back some painful memories, doesn't it honey"? Cynder questioned._

"_Yea it does my black warrior. Yes it does". Spyro replied. After 2 hours of climbing Cynder's castle, they reached the roof and read a sign that had a diagonal arrow and saying "This way to the Portal of Convexity". Blaze was so amazed by the portal's beauty she stepped off the edge and landed on her feet on an invisible pathway. She signaled all who didn't get a ride on a dragon to follow her into the portal._

_Once inside Cynder shrieked in a high pitched scream "Ahhh hold me Spyro I'm scared"._

"_Its ok it's just that squid again". Spyro encouraged Cynder with his reply. Spyro then saw a dragonish figure on the central platform. "It's him. It's the Dark Master and he's got Renamon captured. Dammit". Spyro stated and flew off toward the Dark Master. Cynder followed him, then the dragons followed her with the rest of the crew hitching a ride on their backs. Spyro and Cynder urged the others to plant the bombs and get this over with while Spyro and Cynder fought the Dark Master. They all agreed and got to work. It was 2 on 1 against the Dark Master called Renamon to the battle. She changed shape and she called herself Kyubimon and started fighting Spyro. The match went 2 on 2 for a while until Spyro and Cynder unleashed fire furies which sent the Dark Master and Renamon flying. The blast cut Renamon and some blood landed on Spyro's tongue and he swallowed it. Then the unthinkable happened. Spyro turned black with red eyes and a darker shade of orange on is horns. "No it was the same with Gaul I have to help Spyro somehow". Cynder cried. She and Spyro started fighting. After a lot of cuts, bruises, and a big flesh wound to her stomach, Cynder was running on pure adrenaline. She then got an idea and as soon as she could she locked Spyro in a loving kiss and he then said something that sounded like thanks and he broke Kyubimon's chains and KO'd the Dark Master while in his evil form. After about 5 minutes Spyro and Cynder faint and the beacon is destroyed they were nursed inside the portal, and Spyro returned to normal. Kaie then pulled out an Ocarina and played Spyro and Cynder a weird song that healed the wounds on the inside and lulled them to sleep._


	7. Convexity

Chpt 6 Convexity

_**Chpt 6 Convexity**_

_Everyone returned to Metropolis the next day in the Dragon Realm. They had found the barracks remodeled and bigger. They all questioned John about the expansion and he told them that each team was getting their own room and a select few got their own separate rooms. They were; Spyro and Cynder, Red and Mia, Blaze and Silver, Renamon and Redamon, Saphira and Xevion, and Kaie and a guy named Casuke Flynn she met a while ago who joined the raid in Convexity the day before. When the next morning came those who had their own rooms came into the briefing room exhausted and John knew what happened but he put it aside. Their mission was to go back to Convexity and grab any weapons and maps they could salvage. This way the madman couldn't use them if he found them. He also asked them to see if there was anything that could help them locate the rest of the beacons._

_With these commands the teams were off to Convexity yet again which was kind of ironic seeing how convexity means in a circle. Once they arrived back in Convexity they immediately went to the destroyed beacon and searched for anything John had mentioned, and they found them all. The weapons were far more advanced then the ones in Metropolis. When they found the clues to the other beacons they were shocked by their locations; 1 in Dante's Freezer, 2 within the Digiworld, and one in Mobius. On their way out with the goods the madman appeared. All the chosen, and friends fought with all their might but could not defeat him. At least 23 on 1 and they still couldn't win. Cynder got pissed off and she turned adult and let loose a devastating fire fury that sent everyone flying except the madman whose mask was blown apart. "Cynder you traitor you'll regret that with your life". The madman said._

"_Whoa she's her sexy self again and on our side. Did I just say that out load again"? Sparx said seeing how he was there. _

"_No Spyro It's him the madman is the Dark Master". Cynder gasped in her adult tone._

"_Ya, it is him". Spyro replied as he himself turned into an older version of himself. With all 8 adult Dragons unleashing their elemental furies the Dark Master was blown back but got up and continued to fight._


	8. Black Fury

Chpt 7 Black Fury

_**Chpt 7 Black Fury**_

_The fighting still went on and on with no avail. Everything that the dragons sent toward the Dark Master was sent back at full force. The battle was full of fire, sparks, ice, and cracked panels everywhere. All 8 adult dragons were getting weaker and weaker until they had nothing left except adrenaline. With the Dark Master being a purple dragon was a fearsome foe. Power over electricity, fire, ice, earth, and time this was difficult. The only difference between the Dark Master and the Spyro/Cynder combo was that for some strange reason Spyro and Cynder's time manipulation was far greater alone and together than the Dark Master's. This was unusual because the Dark Master is far more mature and should be better at time manipulation._

_This was enough Spyro and Cynder were pissed beyond belief so Spyro unleashed his adult Dark Fury and Cynder unleashed her adult Fire Fury. They combined and formed a blackish, red fury that used up most of their strength but it sent the Dark Master flying back into the base he had in Convexity. "Perfect they sent me into the teleportation room that some how wasn't destroyed. I will warp us into Metropolis so they can be amazed. Mwa ha ha ha ha. Wait why am I laughing manically. Oh well what can I do". The Dark Master said inside the teleportation room. The whole portal shook and they were teleported. The Dark Master snuck behind them an unleashed an Earth Fury that shot them all out of Convexity and into a forest. When the group left the forest they saw hell and knew immediately where they were. They were back in Metropolis and the Portal resided in the sky._

_The only thing that was not too badly damaged was central and the barracks. Metropolis was overthrown by the ape army of the Dragon Realm. What was 2 days in the Dragon Realm was a week in Metropolis. The group returned to the barracks and told John who the madman was and how strong he is. They went on a break but it was short because an ape raiding party. The dragons murdered the raiding party with ease. The chosen group went to aid in the fight going down in central. When they arrived all that was left was the Dark Master. They ought some more. Spyro eventually lost himself and attacked Saphira and Xevion. Once again Cynder also lost herself and she attacked Ignitus and Terrador. Everyone tried talking to the evil couple and it didn't work. Sparx eventually calmed Spyro by his old fashioned size and weight insults. "Thanks bro but do I really look that fat"._

"_Ya you do". Sparx replied in a laugh._

"_You haven't changed over the time you were with mom and dad, have you". Spyro replied_

"_No same old lovable dragonfly". Sparx replied. Spyro then turned Cynder back to their side by locking her in a kiss. The Dark Master ran away and Spyro and Cynder were stuck in the forms they were in._


	9. This Broken Soul

Chpt 8 This Broken Soul

_**Chpt 8 This Broken Soul**_

After the attack on central Spyro and Cynder were bushed and weak. They had fainted and woke up 30 minutes later in a quarantined area. They were infuriated and demanded to be released immediately. John told them it was a safety precaution just in case they go evil again. Even though Spyro and Cynder were in their adult forms and were greatly more mature, the chosen were afraid of Spyro changing back to his evil self mostly (he was already the color his eyes were all that was normal still), and Cynder just plain scared them cause she looks like her evil form but isn't. John sent the other chosen to Dante's Freezer to destroy that beacon and free the Dragon Realm from the Dark Masters clutches.

A metropolitan week had past and still no response from anyone. John just hoped that everyone was ok. His fears were soon realized Renamon had called for back-up ASAP. She called for Spyro and Cynder. "NO I will not release the dragons until further tests are done"! John yelled

"We need them NOW not later"! Renamon argued

"You would put the whole team in danger just for 2 dragons"! John stated back.

"No I'm not putting the team in danger. They're in more danger now then they'd be if Spyro and Cynder were here"! Renamon stated nearly in tears.

"All right you win they're on they're way now. John said after he was beaten in an argument. He released the dragons and said that they must head for Dante's Freezer immediately.

When the dragons arrived in they're own world they made a pit stop and grabbed Spyro's real mom Helena to help them. Within 45 minutes the 3 dragons stormed into the battle and murdered the attackers with ease. Spyro then introduced his mother. Then "it" happened again Spyro lost to his dark-self and charged Cynder with all his might. They fought and Cynder brought Spyro to their side only long enough for him to say "Kill me now Cynder I won't win this fight"

"No I'd never kill you I love you to much there must be another way"? She cried back

"There isn't just do it"! He yelled at her. She cried but she knew in her heart that's all she could do. So she took a gun named the fusion rifle and shot Spyro in the heart. He fell into her arms and said "Th..a.n...k y..o….u Cynder. They kissed and Spyro died in her arms "NOOOOOOOO"! Cynder cried.

They destroyed the beacon and held Spyro's funeral by the barracks. Cynder sang "O Holy Land  
Come ancient spirits  
Take up my hand  
And guide me.

Pull me to shore  
Rivers are rising  
Look in this heart  
And find me.

I've lost my way  
Your voice is silent  
I need you here  
To remind me

Show me now  
How to find my home.  
All I am  
Surrender

Let the water  
Flow right through this broken soul

I'm by your side  
Ashes still burning  
I proved my worth  
So tell me why

I've lost my way  
Your voice is silent  
I need you here  
To remind me

Show me now  
How to find my home  
All I am  
Surrender

Let the water  
Flow right through this broken soul.

Tell me that you can forgive  
Bring me peace that I may live

Show me now  
How to find my home  
All I am  
Surrender

Oh sweet rest  
Oh sweet rest  
Find me at my home  
Stay with me  
Forever

Let the water  
Flow right through this broken soul. It's a song me and Spyro loved well we were on our adventure". Cynder sobbed and Helena joined in. Cynder told Kaie to bring him back NOW. She just nodded her head and said "Aira's gone she left me at the freezer. I can't bring him back for long". She used resurrection and Spyro rose up just to say "Mom, Cynder I love you and will always be with you 2 in spirit". With that said he fell back down and never got up. Spyro was dead and no one could do anything about it. John listed Spyro as KIA and left it as that.


	10. Spirits Within

Chpt 9 Spirits Within

_**Chpt 9 Spirits Within**_

_**With Spyro's death and Aira's disappearance confusion spread through them all. Kaile, Raving Fire, Kaie, and John were amazed by the fact Aira left to god knows where and incredibly weakened Kaie's magic spells. Cynder had told Ignitus to tell John she wasn't gonna be at the meeting. Ignitus understood why and did as she asked. She was told afterward that in a week they are to head for the Digiworld and destroy the beacons there. During that week Cynder kept having that nightmare about killing Spyro herself. Cynder was also taking walks at night so no one could recognize her as the evil she-dragon that nearly wiped out several civilians.**_

_**During one of her walks she encountered something that frightened her at first. When she saw that it was a baby dragon severely injured laying in a small set of shrubs. Cynder took this dragon into her room at the barracks and tried nursing it back to health. When this little dragon spoke she said "My name is Alera and I'm a spirit of darkness and love. You have showed me love and I know your past Cynder, I am here to be with you. I'm your spirit". Alera told Cynder more advice and taught Cynder how to walk on her hind legs.**_

_**The day of the warping to the Digiworld another meeting was held to debate whether or not Cynder should go on this mission. Just as the debate was about to be settled the door crashed down and Cynder walked in on her hind legs and looked like she was ready for a war. She was pissed beyond belief and wanted to free the Digiworld before it was too late. She had the very same Fusion Rifle she shot Spyro with on her back, knives on her legs, and stun grenades on her waist. One thing only Ignitus saw was a weird symbol on her right arm. "I'm coming and you guys can't stop me. I may be mourning Spyro but I will seek revenge on the Dark Master and his ape armies". Cynder stated in a mad tone.**_

_**Once they all warped into the hidden Renamon village they saw Aira heading for a beacon close by. "This is my village, my home. I'm back". Renamon nearly cried out. As the group was chasing Aira they were stopped several times by apes. After they finally caught up with Aira she apologized to Kaie for leaving and it was time to destroy a beacon. While they were heading up towards the beacon Aira was captured by an ape named Jassa and a battle broke out. It was Jassa's army versus the chosen's small battle force. Cynder used a Dark Fury but no avail. Spirits were then summoned like crazy.**_

"_**Slagathor come out and show them what you're made of"! Kaile shouted.**_

"_**Lets burn them all the way into hell Flare"! Raving Fire yelled.**_

"_**Shukoku turn them to oblivion"! John screamed.**_

"_**Ok its time to see what you got. Alera bring them into the eternal abyss"! Cynder exclaimed. Everyone was shocked at Cynder having a spirit. **_**Ignitus knew what that symbol on Cynder's arm was all about now**_**. The spirits within Kaile, Cynder, John, and Raving Fire came out and fought the apes and murdered the ones holding Aira down. It was then a battle between the 5 spirits and Jassa's army. His army was fierce and numerous but ended in Jassa retreating for the hills. The beacon was destroyed from the outside this time. John saw the other beacon around a place that Renamon called Toy Town and they went to destroy it next.**_


	11. Surprise Attack

Chpt 10 Surprise Attack

_**Chpt 10 Surprise Attack**_

_**Com links were sent with the chosen when they warped in case something came up and the second-in command Jake had to tell them fast. Kaie's com link received a private message from Jake saying "I know your secret. You're a highly trained assassin and I have received your next job from your boss. You are to assassinate a tyrant who stowed away when you guys warped to the Digiworld. He is at the next beacon in Toy Town so get him while your there". Kaie was shocked about Jake knowing she was an assassin but whatever she had a job to do. **_

_**After many "interruptions" they finally made it to Toy Town. "Wow this place seems really fun I should come back one day". Cynder said and those who heard her laughed in a barely audible voice. She blushed with embarrassment after that. She then remembered how Spyro used to love places where he could have a little fun with her alone. Playing tag or sparing and once a little bit of love. Oh well she saw the beacon and that was what she was looking for not old memories. Once they got to the beacon a battle broke out. It was the apes, ninjas and the Digimon who sided with the dark master versus the chosen, their weapons, and their spirits. "Slagathor come out and show them what you're made of"! Kaile shouted.**_

"_**Lets burn them all the way to hell Flare"! Raving Fire yelled.**_

"_**Shukoku turn them to oblivion"! John screamed.**_

"_**Alera bring them into the eternal abyss"! Cynder yelled**_

"_**Blow them into the gates of hell and beyond Aira"! Kaie hollered. With that the spirits were all summoned and the fight was on.**_

_**Kaie, remembering her job, pulled out her assassin's gear and secretly charged into the beacon leaving Aira in the battle. When Kaie found the tyrant he was looking out at the battle. His follower warned him bout the oncoming assault from behind and Kaie's job just got ten times harder. The tyrant went on the attack with swift movements and hit her a few times. When she finally got on the attack she knocked out the tyrant n one blow. As she was about to do her job the tyrants follower pulled out a P2K handgun and barely missed her with a bullet. She pulled out a silenced handgun and shot him and the tyrant killing them both. Her com link went again and Jake said "You disobeyed the assassin's creed but your job is done so I won't tell your boss but next time I will". **_

_**She wondered how he knew about her killing the tyrant and his so-called innocent follower but whatever she ran back into the other battle in her assassin gear and Cynder noticed instantly and questioned about the gear and Kaie told her about being an assassin and told her not to tell anyone yet. Cynder agreed and they ran in and finished the battle. The chosen then ran into the beacon and started planting bombs in the given locations. The control room bomb was planted only by Kaie and Cynder cause that's where Kaie did her job. Once all bombs were planted and the chosen reunited in the entrance the whole group ran outside and watched the beacon fall to the ground. When they turned around they were attacked.**_

"_**Shit it's a surprise attack"! Red and John yelled at the same time.**_


	12. Redemption

Chpt 11 Redemption

_Chpt 11 Redemption_

_It was midnight in Metropolis and something unexplainable happened. Growling, moaning, groaning, and other noises that shouldn't have ever happened were heard by the grave keeper on duty tonight. The grave keeper followed the noises until he found a peculiar grave stone. He started reading it until a purple blur leaped from underneath the ground and asked what the grave keepers name was. "P-P-Pat and you're a ghost, a figment of my imagination"! Pat replied._

"_Oh I'm very real, go on feel my body its real. I'm Spyro and Cynder brought me back somehow. Wait where is she. Where is my wife Cynder. If you humans did anything to her I swear I'll kill you"?! Spyro stated._

"_She's alive their in the Digiworld destroying the beacons out there. You are in no shape to warp Spyro look at yourself your still brutally wounded you should get healed first. I'll send you to Rhys; he's our best healer besides Kaie. He'll heal you in seconds flat". Pat said and with that Spyro flew as secretly as he could to Rhys and was healed just as fast as Pat said. Spyro flew back to the graveyard to say thank you to Pat and noticed him destroying Spyro's old grave. "You came back to say thanks right? Well you're welcome. I'm just getting rid of your grave seeing how you don't need it anymore. Here keep this chunk as a memory not to ever let your dark side overtake you or this will be repeated. Get going your friends are in trouble most likely". Pat enlightened._

_Spyro flew away after that to a secluded area so nobody could see him. "Hope I remember how this works. Oh sacred stone of power and wisdom warp me to my friends so I can help them and protect Cynder". Spyro stated and then a light engulfed him and in 10 seconds flat he was on the outskirts of a place called Toy Town and he also saw fireworks and spirit blasts and immediately deduced that there was a fight going on there and he must help his friends. On his way there he found a wounded unicorn laying there barely alive but could speak. "Spyro you are who I was waiting for. My name is Lumia and you must accept a pact if I'm to live. If you accept me as a spirit, touch my horn". Lumia said. Spyro touched her horn and he immediately got engulfed in light. When it dissipated he had a mark similar to Cynder's but it was on his left leg. _

_He progressed towards the battle and could make out his savior and flew into the battle and took out a chunk of the Dark Master's forces. "Lumia pierce the souls of the wicked with your light"! Spyro yelled. As he landed beside Cynder he whispered into her ear, "I'm back and I want revenge on the bastards who turned me against you"._

"_Spyro y-y-y-your alive but how and when did you get that mark on your leg"? Cynder questioned and Spyro answered. "Your love and kindness dragged me back into the world now I must embark on a quest of redemption. I must prove that I'm on your guys' side. Lumia attack the apes Flare is attacking, he's the phoenix"! With that Spyro earned his keep and annihilated the opposing force proving he's good not evil. When everyone saw Spyro alive they rejoiced. They returned to the Metropolian barracks and were given time to rest. Lumia introduced herself to all the others and was accepted into the army immediately. After they all were sent to their rooms Cynder said worriedly "Spyro we have a small problem". _

"_What's wrong you not feeling very good"? Spyro responded._

"_Sort of you see I-I-I-I'm pregnant but only found out shortly after you died". Cynder said in a fearful tone._

"_Holy shit w-w-what are we going to do. You can't fight"! Spyro said surprised._

"_Actually I can but not much longer". Cynder responded._

"_Well ok but don't over-exert yourself". After that they went to bed and couldn't wait till the morning that's yet to come._


	13. Forgiveness

Chpt 12 Forgiveness

_**Chpt 12 Forgiveness**_

_Spyro had begged for forgiveness for what he had done especially from Cynder whom he nearly killed…….. well that's what he wanted to do but between Cynder being pregnant, and the beacon in Mobius highly active, he had little time for any sentiments and apologies. "Damn I want to say I'm sorry but the Dark Master is making it very difficult to even get some alone time with me and Cynder. Oh well what can you do duty calls." Spyro said in a tone that seemed very sad. _

_John had called a meeting for the leaders of the parties. Blaze, Renamon, Ignitus, and Red had all gone into the briefing room along with 1 other from their respective species. Blaze brought Silver, Renamon brought Guilmon, Ignitus brought Cynder, and Red brought Ryu. They all sat down and John opened with these words. "I have called the leaders and their choice of another from their species because this mission will require you to split your parties into 2. The leaders were aware of the fact they were choosing the second-in-commands of their species. Ignitus I see you chose Cynder and you are aware she is pregnant right, come on everyone can tell, she looks like she can fight so you're good. Blaze you chose Silver good call. His psychokinetic abilities will surely aid his team very god call. Red you chose Ryu why?"_

"_He is by far the strongest of the Laguz he beat Xevion in an arm wrestle so I saw that he was the best choice to lead the second team of Laguz sir!"_

"_I see thanks for explaining Red. Renamon you brought the old commander I see well that was a good call. Thanks all of you for coming. This final beacon is in Mobius, Blaze and Silver's world, but that unfortunately is all we know which is why we told you main leaders to pick a second member to lead. We must search the whole planet for this beacon. So half of you must search 1 area and naturally the rest search the other area. This is how it will play out: Ignitus you take Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador and will search these areas that I point to. Cynder you take Spyro, Xevion, and Saphira and search these areas. Red you take Mia, Orion, and his wife. Ryu, by my permission, you take Kaie, Raving Fire, and Kaile. Blaze you take Sonic and Amy. Silver you take Shadow. I will join you guys. Renamon you take Redamon and Guilmon you take Corrine. That is all. DISMISSED._

_With the briefing over and the news of the 2 leaders explained to everyone they were off to Mobius. The night they arrived nobody knew where to start. That is until a light shot out of a floating rock in space. "What is with that rock in space, and how do we get there the beacon is there?" Cynder questioned._

"_That's the space colony ARK." said Amy "and we need to get to the desert to board a rocket ship and fly there."_

"_I see." Cynder said. On their way GUN soldiers captured them and flew over the city. "Dejavu" Sonic said "looks like we need to escape the city. Those who can't fly follow my lead. Those who can for the love of god slow down so we on boards can keep up please." The dragons, Orion and his wife grinned and all said "we'll try."_

_Once they finished escaping the city, and met up with Knuckles and Tails on the way the reached Pyramid Cave. Once a series of dejavus happened again (Hidden Valley-Tails, Death Chamber-Knuckles, and Pyramid Cave-Sonic) they all boarded a rocket ship and flew into the ARK. They all rejoiced but not for long. A fearsome and ferocious roar was heard and the colony rumbled. _

_All Mobians except Silver and Blaze knew what was happening. The Biolizard was revived and ARK was falling towards Mobius again. Sonic pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and a light engulfed Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze and they all changed colors and flew off into space and aided by the dragons who figured out any non-humans could breathe in space there. The fight was long but the Biolizard was defeated along with the attached beacon their mission was complete._

_When they arrived on the ground people were cheering because they were saved. GUN soldiers attacked however just when Spyro was about to apologize. Spyro got pissed and turned to his dark self but attacked the robots only. Everyone was relieved Spyro had control over his dark self. When it was all over he went back to normal and Spyro finally said "I'm sorry for everything please find it in your hearts to forgive me." He was in tears and everyone said "your forgiven." _


End file.
